


Gara-Gara Near

by sakhi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Perlu dicatat bahwa peran Mello sebagai masokis dan Near sebagai antagonis. [Mello/Near, AU, ficlet]
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 3





	Gara-Gara Near

**Author's Note:**

> Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction  
> Warning: AU, missed typo(s), possibly OOC, sedikit sho-ai

Anak laki-laki bersurai merah kecoklatan itu sedikit menahan tawa melihat teman sekamarnya di Wammy kelihatan belajar dengan tekun sampai larut. Sembari menyelimuti dirinya, ia melirik si Tempramen Tinggi bersurai kuning pirang yang masih bertahan di meja belajarnya, memastikan apakah yang ia lihat nyata atau hanya ilusi akibat kantuk yang tak lagi bisa ditolerir.

"Mells?"

"Kau lihat aku sedang sibuk, Matt. Aku tidak punya waktu bermain PS denganmu. _I'm sorry_."

Ah, bukan ilusi rupanya.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan itu maksudku. Kau dihukum lagi? Kali ini mengerjakan soal apa?"

Sekarang Matt kelihatan prihatin pada teman baiknya yang ia ragukan sisi baiknya. Sudah terlalu sering ia melihat si Kuning seperti ini karena kejahatan bervariasi yang ia lakukan di sekolah.

Misalnya, Senin, ia dihukum mengerjakan seratus soal matematika karena telah merusak puzzle yang Near susun dengan sempurna di sekolah. Selasa, ia dihukum mengerjakan seratus sepuluh soal kimia karena merusak robot yang baru selesai dirangkai oleh Near. Rabu, ia dihukum mengerjakan seratus dua puluh soal fisika karena mengunci Near di toilet. Begitu seterusnya dengan soal yang bertambah sepuluh seiring dengan meningkatnya variasi kejahatan Mello terhadap Near.

"Campuran," jawabnya santai.

" _Sensei_ sudah kehabisan mata pelajaran untuk soal-soal hukuman yang akan kau kerjakan, jadi _sensei_ menggabungkan semua pelajaran. Kupikir seperti itu."

"Cerdas sekali, Matt."

"Sudah kuduga." Matt menghela napas. "Untuk jumlah, aku tak mau mendengarnya. Aku tahu itu sangat banyak. Mungkin tiga ratus, atau tiga ratus lima puluh. Entah."

"Tepat sekali, Matt."

"Hah? Tiga ratus? Tiga ratus lima puluh?"

Si Kuning tidak menjawab. Benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu.

"Lima soal lagi," ujar si Kuning sembari menyesap kopi miliknya yang masih tersisa dua per tiga gelas lagi.

"Kejahatan apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan pada Near, Mells? Aku tidak habis pikir."

Matt menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya sudah sebanyak itu kejahatan Mello terhadap Near yang imutnya tidak tertandingi.

Mello mengambil kertas baru untuk lima soal yang tersisa. Lalu mengerjakannya dengan menimpa kertas yang sudah penuh dengan jawaban.

"Mello …"

Merasa Matt memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang sebenarnya, Mello pun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari soal-soal campuran yang nyaris selesai.

"Ya, Matt?"

"Sebenarnya aku khawatir—"

"Mello!"

Pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup rapat terbuka dengan paksa yang akhirnya menyebabkan pintu itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya dan menghasilkan bunyi bedebam keras yang akan mengagetkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali si Kuning dan si Merah Kecoklatan.

"—kopimu akan tumpah dan mengenai lembar jawabanmu … Mells."

"Terlambat, Matt! Terlambat! Bocah albino kurang ajar ini sudah membuatku menumpahkan kopiku dan merusak lembar jawabanku! lem-bar-ja-wa-ban-ku, Matt!" Mello berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

“Kendalikan dirimu, Mells. Kau tidak terkendali.”

“Tolong ambilkan revolver di laci meja L, Matt!”

“Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan senjata dinas L, Mells?!”

“Kalau kau tidak bersedia biar aku saja yang mengambilnya!” Mello bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat mengambil revolver milik L di ruangan sebelah sebelum Matt mati-matian menahannya.

“Tidak, Mells. L akan dalam masalah kalau kau bermain-main dengan senjata dinasnya.”

“Keparat! Lepaskan aku, Matt!”

Suasana yang tadinya hening dan damai, yang hanya diisi dengan percakapan-percakapan santai kini berubah menjadi suasana gaduh yang didominasi oleh makian-makian dari si Kuning.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Near yang diberkahi wajah tanpa dosa walaupun ia melakukan dosa masih tega menanyakan ada apa, padahal jelas-jelas ia baru saja menyebabkan kegaduhan di ruangan ini.

Hening beberapa detik, sebelum Mello kembali meledak.

"Kau lihat itu, Matt! Bisa-bisanya si Albino ini bertanya ada apa. Jelas-jelas dia yang selalu mengagetkanku dan mengacaukan semuanya!”

"Mells, kumohon tenang dulu."

"Mana bisa aku tenang! Di sekolah jelas-jelas dia yang mengagetkanku dan membuatku menjatuhkan robot yang sudah kurangkai. Saat kujatuhkan robot miliknya, _sensei_ malah menghukumku dan tidak menghukumnya hanya karena dia mengatakan tidak sengaja dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang … yang … yang …"

"Yang?"

Matt tidak sabar. Sementara Near masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal baru saja ia mengacaukan lembar jawaban Mello dan, _errr_ … detak jantungnya.

**FIN**


End file.
